Rockrat
Rockrats are nasty little mimics. They hide in holes in walls and pipes, only jumping out momentarily to take the character's position. After they have targetted their prey, they retreat back to their holes and launch a barrage of various objects (based on the environment) at the character. Tactics Tips & Attacks This mimics will throw junk at you,so the best strategy is to attack, move slightly as they disappear into their hole, then resume your attack as soon as they reappear. Aeronaut Pay attention to how it sends out rocks to blast you. If you can, stand far enough away for it to send some rocks at you, then run directly underneath it and shoot upwards. If you're close enough, use the solid blast of steam to kill it. Anytime it hides inside it's hole, you will need to run away from the wall a little ways to avoid the rocks it will throw at you. Then run back under it and shoot again. If it's high above you, there are two tactics. If it is at the edge of your range and won't attack, just keep shooting it until it dies. You can also jump and shoot upwards, but it will throw rocks at you, so you'll have to avoid them. The first way is safer, but takes longer. Ferric The best strategy, if possible, is to stand under the Rockrat, then jump up while swinging. The Rockrat will then retreat and throw junk at you. Move slightly to one side, then move back under and repeat. While this can be slow for low level Ferrics, this method lessens the likelihood of accidental damage from a Rockrat whom is ready to attack when you jump. If this method is not possible, then clinging to an adjacent wall, jumping over, attacking, then using the double jump to return to the opposite wall would be preferred. The most important thing is to be in one place when the Rockrat retreats into its hole, and stay in another once it starts to throw things. For those Rockrats that are found on the side edge of a platform (especially those in the Steamport Sewers, in pipe openings) it is very easy to stand above and behind them on this platform and attack with continuous Tumble Rolls. This method isn't often available, but should result in a damage-free kill. Crag In most locations where a Rockrat is located, it is hard for a crag to stand underneath and swing. A jump is usually required, and two attacks can usually hit between a Rockrat's cycling retreats. If standing and jumping from below is not possible, clinging to the wall under the rat and swinging up is usually preferable, so long as an easy escape to another location is available for when the Rockrat attacks. The same principles apply for Crags on avoiding the attack. Stay in one place, then move when the Rockrat begins to attack. In many cases, the Crag's range allows you to attack from a slight distance and then move closer when the rockrat hides, allowing for an immediate attack when it reappears. Additional Information Random Facts: *This mimic throws Gears while inside of the factory, While it throws rocks and trash outside. Sprocket Data From Mimics of Steamport City: Rockrat: *This clawed Mimic lives in carved out tunnels. When it catches scent of an intruder, it ducks into its burrow, lobbing rocks at its prey. First Encounter: West End Ruins Quest Relevance .]] *During Sidequest Chestnut Gathering (MB0003) Madame Bristlecone asks you to collect Chestnuts, which are dropped by Rockrats occasionally. During this quest Steamport City is full of Rockrats. It is recommended to farm Rockrat trophies during this quest. *In the Mimicology Quest Rockrat Study (CY0018), you must collect 50 Rockrat Claws for Cypress. *In the Extermination Quest Rockrat Extermination (AS0025), the player must kill 50 Rockrats per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. *In the Extermination Quest Enraged Rockrats (AS0073), the player must kill 100 Enraged Rockrats per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming Go to the composter room in Hatchwood Wilds and from there go left, and then to the bottom right. There are 3 Rockrats and 2 Blowgrubs, kill them all. Then go up, and kill everything. Next go to the bottom left. There is a Rockrat, a Blowgrub, and 2 Slugrats. After that, go back to the composter room. It is very important not to kill anything in the hexaboar room. Don't even kill the slugrats. From the composter room, Head to the left. Once you are in that room, kill the dewdrop and the quilltoad . This will respawn all of the rockrats. From there, go back to the composter and repeat the entire process. The locations of Rockrats in the three ground areas are shown in the figures: Category:Steamport City Enemies Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies